Pokémon Academy: Where Dreams Begin
RP Description "Cipher has returned to the world of Pokemon with the intentions of bringing back Shadow Pokemon who's heart can never be reopened. Now, they have started experimenting in creating Shadow beings as well to create a more perfect human race. Thankfully though, they are still far off from their goal but every day that passes they get ever so closer. It's up to the students and staff members of the Academy to stop Cipher from destroying the school, taking over the world, and turning Pokemon and humans into Shadow beings." Past Plot Arcs Many think that the Pokemon Academy: Where Dreams Begin is a completely regular Pokemon Academy, there to nurture young trainers. However, this is only the partial truth that five friends tell the students and staff. You see, for some time, Elia NightingGale had heard rumors about a group of scientist attempting to permanently close the hearts of both Pokemon and people. Back in her young days, the woman had only ever had one encounter with such a Pokemon, but didn’t really think much about it at the time. It wasn’t until she was on her journey that she had begun hearing these rumors all over the regions she traveled to. Curiosity got the best of her and the young woman began to investigate on her own. What she would discover was nerve-wracking and inhumane. These rumors were true. A team of scientist had rediscovered how to artificially close the doors to a Pokemon's heart, and begun working on humans as well. Elia was discovered snooping around and a goon was sent to take care of her. Being a strong trainer in double battle, Elia accepted the challenge and sent out two of her strongest Pokemon; Ria and Night. When the man summoned his two Pokemon, Elia noticed a strange aura coming from one of the Pokemon, a Bisharp; it lashed out at Elia as soon as it was summoned. Night had knocked it away from her, but it wasn’t that simple. Shadow Pokemon were a lot stronger than normal Pokemon so even with Elia being an excellent coordinator, she had problems defeating the villain and his Pokemon. She managed it, but she knew she would need help. Once away from that place, Elia contacted Gawain “Green” Grunberg, a former classmate of hers whose reputation had grown immensely over the nine years. She sought his help and explained to him the threat she had uncovered. Together they decided that this was larger than the both of them and they would need more help from a few other former classmates. The first one they contacted together was Kalin Revaine, the trainer of a former Shadow Pokemon that had been purified. Once the three of them met up, and the others had explained things to Kalin, it was agreed they would also contact Bellamere Grey and Ryoga Nakamura--well, Green contacted Ryoga since Elia didn’t want anything to do with him. Once everyone got together and things were explained for the final time, Elia suggesting making a school where they could keep an eye on Cipher Incorporated. All the rumors pointed to them being the culprits, but they were not 100% positive--they lacked proof to back up their suspicions. So, the five turned several old, abandoned buildings near Lobelia into a beautiful Academy. Of course, the Academy drew more than just the attention of students eager to learn about the Pokemon world. It also attracted the Cipher Incorporated attention so much that they planted spies in the school as both teachers and students. The school stood in the way of their world domination plans and they aimed to destroy it and take everyone’s Pokemon by force. However, what the leader of Cipher didn’t know was that the school was protected by powerful teachers and promising students ready to defend the world at any cost. Trivia *Pokemon Academy: Where Dreams Begin is a spin-off of Pokemon Academy which is set in an alternate time. *Elia and Ryoga still have not became an 'item' even with the time lapse between the two worlds. *Ryoga, Elia, and Green have 3 legendary Pokemon infused with them. *Faytl, The Dragon King, and Beautifully Catastrophic are part of the Mod team in Pokemon Academy. **Mystle and Forever a Scone are the only members of the Mod Team who have not also been a Mod of Pokemon Academy. Similar RPs #Pokemon Academy #Pokemon: Cynosure Tria #Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon Category:Roleplaying Category:Anime Roleplaying